


The Bonds A Bullet Can Make

by Art_canine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Assassin AU, M/M, but you all get some leoji angst, guang hong is a assassin, i dont know, leo is a cop, will i ever get good at tagging?, you all get angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_canine/pseuds/Art_canine
Summary: "Leo couldn't believe himself. He didn't want to, it had to be a dream, it had to. He had to be dreaming. No. A nightmare. There was no way one of his best friends has him cornered in a alleyway, with a handgun straight to his forehead, pressing hard against the skin. But to him sadly, this was reality. He was cornered in a alleyway. He had his best friend have a handgun to this head. He was scared. It was his fault anyway, he was a witness to a murder caused by the same person. But it wasn't a murder. It was a assassination."





	1. Can a old friend be so new

**Author's Note:**

> can we all just admit episode 7 of Yuri on ice was the best one yet (they just get better and better) and while everyone is freaking out I'm just here thinking about Guang Hong's routine. so here i am....this is going to be my first multi chapter fanfic oh boy

**Leo couldn't believe himself.** He didn't want to, it had to be a dream,  _it had to._ He had to be dreaming. No. A nightmare. There was no way one of his best friends has him cornered in a alleyway, with a handgun straight to his forehead, pressing hard against the skin. But to him sadly, this was reality. He was cornered in a alleyway. He had his best friend have a handgun to this head. _He was scared._  It was his fault anyway, he was a witness to a murder caused by the same person. But it wasn't a murder. It was a assassination.Luckily the attacker didn't have any more guts to hold the gun to Leo's head anymore, dropping their arm to their side. Leo gingerly rubbed his fingers over the spot where the gun was placed, feeling the small dent that was made by the pressure of the gun's barrel, only to have a sharp jab stab him in the gut. He wasn't shot but rather has been kicked in the gut. Leo wrapped both of his arms around his gut, wincing to the pain as he slid down onto the floor. Feeling the damp, mushy ground on his cheek. Leo tried to slowly reach for his gun that he dropped from shaking too hard in his boots. Only to have the gun kicked far away, hearing the clang of the gun bash against the bricks. The gun was now aimed to his chest. Leo tilted his head up to see the assassin's face, if he could say one thing it wasn't one a assassin would ever have; they looked so young and innocent, but both of them knew it wasn't the case.   
  
"Guang Hong....why? Why are you doing this? Why did you kill that woman?" Leo had so many questions to ask, he knew he hasn't going to get answers but he just want them.  
  
"It's my job, sorry but I have to follow rules, Iglesia,"  
  
  
"So this what you went to do. Killing innocent people so you can get a quick buck!? This isn't you Guang Ho-"   
  
  
"That sweet and innocent thing you knew is gone. Gone, Iglesia,"  
  
  
Leo felt like crying everything out, he wanted this to be fake, a sick joke. Guang Hong lowered the gun again and slid it into his pocket  
  
  
"Since you were one of my good friends back then, I'll let you go alive. But you must follow this simple rule,"  
  
"And it is?....."  
  
"Forget about me, like you never knew me. Never tell anything breathing about this night. If you will say anything about this night. I will find you....and you will end up six feet underground. Got that?"  
  
Leo could only respond with a nod, he was shaking. Scared. Like every organ in his body was going to jump out at any second. Guang Hong could only respond with a gruff scoff and picked up the gun that was lying still on the ground, putting it in another pocket as if it was his own gun to begin with. Walking away from Leo, Guang Hong was only stopped by a voice.   
  
  
"Guang Hong Ji, while I can promise I will never tell a soul on what happened this night..." Leo was starting to feel weak, he couldn't bring up the rest of the words he wanted to say.   
  
  
"Speak. I know you have something else to say,"  
  
  
So he went with the next best thing to it, he gathered all of the courage he had (or what was left in his body) and stood straight up, ignoring all the signals in his body to sit back down.  
  
"I'll never forget you! Or at least I will never forget the old you. I'm not sure if I really want to know the thing in front of me"  
  
  
Guang Hong stood there in shock, for the first time in many years has he felt that way. He didn't want to show it.  
  
  
"Goodbye....Leo." And he was gone. Leo slid back against the wall once again and curled up, crying to himself on what is now happening. His friend, gone. His heart, shattered. Thoughts, scrambled. His wish, getting his friend back.


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for nor uploading for a week, i had a lot to do over that week with school and while i was typing yesterday. MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I DIDNT SAVE THE WORK. this is why you save work kids

 Leo spent a good 11 minutes in the alleyway after Guang Hong left, feeling frozen in his boots as he reruns every second of what happened in his head. Finally being done with his reruns in his head to started to stand up again, only to have slip and crash into the brick wall behind him.  Only now getting up more carefully this time.

* * *

Leo got to the police station at about 8: 15 at night, trying to avoid any and every co-worker that was in the building, all but two, Phichit Chulanot and Emil Nekola, it wasn't like he was mad that they didn't see him, definitely not, they have been friends since training school. All Leo did is sit down and relax to some classical for a minute before he heard some childish noises of a rocket landing and a medium sized coffee cup acting like the rocket. Leo removed one of his earphones and turned his chair so he can watch what's happening. After the little 'show' was over, Leo took the cup gingerly and held in his hands before looking at the two guys in front of him.  
  
"it's your favourite." Phichit said while Leo was examining the cup, Leo took a small sip when Phichit responded  
  
"well I be damned," Leo replied   
  
"damned you are, my good pal" Emil said as he pulled up his chair from his own desk, no one even noticed he was even gone at that moment " we just wanted to give you a special something, after all you look down, what's the matter my good chum, bud, pal, friend?"  
  
"I have to agree with Emil on this one, you look like a wreck. What happened to you, Leo?"  
  
Leo remembered what Guang Hong said about hunting him down if he said anything about their meetup, there was a part of him that may have thought of it as a simple empty threat but he didn't wanted to take any risks if it was real, after all, he's seen what Guang Hong can do. So all he did is take another sip of his coffee and simply said " that information is classified, sorry,"   
  
"what?" Emil protested "how come?"  
  
"It...just...it's personal, it happened recently and I'm still shocked over it. You know?"  
  
Emil and Phichit looked at each other and shared a quiet nod between the two, Emil placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands "we understand, LeLe" Emil said "after all we don't want you to feel uncomfortable anyways,"  
  
Phichit joined in "but if you do want to talk, we are here"  
  
"I know" Leo sighed "thank you for your support and the coffee,"  
  
"anytime, Leo," Phichit chirped.  
  
They all shared a small group hug before they all went back to their own separate duties in their building.   
  


* * *

Emil sat up once he was all finished his work at his desk, he grabbed his jacket and walked by Leo "You coming?" Emil asked. Leo cocked his head "I've been off on breaks a lot and i kinda need the money so..." Leo paused as he tried to find the words to continue his sentence he was interrupted my Emil "Come on LeLe, today has been hard with you because.... you know. Besides if you get in trouble for heading out early you can blame it  **all** on me. Trust me." If there was one thing Leo could say about his Czech friend is that he was defiantly caring. There isn't a single person on the earth he hates. Leo gave in and grabbed his jacket from his chair and checked them both out. The air was colder than he thought it would be for a mid-July night. Silent and cold. Those were the nights Leo didn't really like. So he started to break the ice "So, Emil, how was your day?"  
  
"Boy it was great! I actually have a date on Friday!"  
  
"Really? With whom I may ask?"  
  
"Seung Gil,"   
  
Leo almost spat and choked on his coffee when he heard that name. "Really!? Is that even possible? How did you get a date with him?"  
  
"I'm surprised myself! I just asked him and he actually said yes!"  
  
"Cheers for you, man!"  
  
"Cheers it is," They shared a small fist bump before they arrived at Leo's apartment as if they had glasses to clink together. Leo pulled out the keys to his door one they reach the level he stayed at "Hope the date goes well, Seung Gil isn't a easy one to woo"  
  
"I know that, LeLe. Take it easy today, okay"  
  
"Alright, Emil, night."  
  
Emil waved to Leo from down the hallway and Leo returned the favour.  
  
  
Leo wasn't able to sleep that night, the moments that have happened today kept on running in his head, seeing the freshly killed woman body fall limp to the ground, the shocking pulse he felt in his body when see saw Guang Hong's face through that dim-lit alleyway, that adrenaline pumping in him when he was running through the mazes of alleys and later getting lost at a dead-end. All of these moments seem so heart stopping. Like they were just the nightmares Leo has been hoping them to be. But it's all real. It going to be a tough time, getting out of denial.

 


	3. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10 killed me... i am now dead. and sorry for the lack of update, I've been sick lately

It's been weeks and a half since Leo has seen Guang Hong, he hasn't been the same, feeling more shy and anxious by knowing that your friend that you haven't seen in years is alive but works as a assassin sure makes you just want to scream it out but you have to keep it in, you just have to, for his and Guang's safety. To get him off the topic he walked to his kitchen and make a cup of coffee. Once he started to pour, there was a knock on the door, it startled Leo, making him spill his coffee and scalding his hand "F-Fuck! um...one second, I'll be there shortly,"Leo ran to the bathroom to treat to his hand. He didn't want to open the door, but the person on the other side just won't stop. Finally giving in after he wrapped it up in bandages the gave in and went to answer the door. The moment he did open the door he wanted to shut it and run. It was Guang Hong again, Leo stood there baffled on why he's here. He didn't know what to say. What do you say to a man who went missing from for life in years, almost killed you in a alleyway, and is now at your doorstep? Why is he even at the-  
"Oi, are you just going to stand there?" Leo could tell Guang was getting far too impatient for his liking.   
  
"H-How do you know where I live?  
  
"Private information, De La Iglesia," Guang 'answered' as he walked into Leo's home, uninvited "You have a decent home I must say, but I'm not here for home sight seeing, I'm here for you"  
  
" _M-Me_ _?_ I swear I didn't tell anyone about you-"  
  
"I'm not here for _that_ reason, I need your help"  
  
His help? Why would a assassin need help from him?  
  
"Why I may ask?"  
  
"I need you for help for a personal mission"  
  
"Question, why do you need my help in particular? Don't you have any other assassin to work with you in your small little business?"  
  
"You're a cop, aren't you?"  
  
"How did you know?" Leo was starting to get uncomfortable on how a person he just ran into again just not even a month ago knew where he both lived and his job without seeing him ever again  
  
"Again, Mr. De La Iglesia, Private Information. Since you are a cop, if we ever get in trouble you can just say you were working undercover and are talking me away,"   
  
"Do I have a say in this? What if I say no to all of this?"  
  
"Mr. De La Iglesia, you have  _no_   say to any of this, it either you do join me, or you do join me"  
  
Leo could feel the sweat on his neck dampen his shirt, how to you respond to these stuff? He had to say yes but how? He could only think of the most horrible stuff he's going to do, it all ran the 100 different movie frames at once. All he could do at the moment is shut is eyes tightly and believe this isn't happening "Alright, I'll do it" Leo winced as he slowly opened his eyes, he hoped to be in a room with Guang Hong not here, like he was talking to himself alone, either way he would think to himself he was crazy. He would be lying if he didn't see Guang Hong in front of him, frowning. For once in years he saw a smile on this boy's face, not the smile he really wanted but a smile none the less. Guang Hong walked up to him and gave him a note with the details "We will be leaving tomorrow, be ready," And there he went, Guang Hong was already at the door frame, second from leaving "I'll be back." He was gone, once again, always popping in and out of Leo's life of his now and again. Leo looked back to see the closed door behind him, he needed a rest, no, he need a break, not even that, he wanted to scream until the end of his life while on that break. Out of all people, why did he get this curtain 'invitation'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA I'm so sorry I took so long for a break, my pneumonia hasn't been the nicest to me, so after a lot of time procrastinating I decided to whip up the rest of what was in this chapter in one go


End file.
